Prince of Petals Part 2: Yesterday's Demon
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When the spirit king and crown prince are slain, and a pregnant Renji is abducted, Prince Tohma is sentenced to death for the crime. Byakuya is forced to break Tohma out of prison to assist him in the search for Renji...mpreg, some non-con sex.
1. Recovery is a Process

**Yesterday's Demon**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(Yes, this is the promised sequel to Prince of Petals! Hope you enjoy it! Love Spunky)**

**Chapter 1: Recovery is a Process**

"That looks lovely, Prince Tohma," said Hiromi, his intelligent gray eyes studying the painting on the easel that stood in front of the seated prince.

His eyes scanned the valley below them, then drifted back to the prince's work in progress.

"I see you continue to favor sakura trees in your representations," he went on, "They look so enchanting. I think perhaps we should plant some on this hill. They would go well here."

"I agree," the prince said, his lips smiling as he studied the picture, then added several more fluttering petals, "I have loved the trees since living at Kuchiki Manor. Despite how things ended between Byakuya and me, I don't think I will ever lose my appreciation for them."

"Or for Byakuya," added the counselor, "It is all right to admit that you still have feelings for him. How could you not, ne? And you have found a positive outlet for your feelings...one that allows you to express them freely, yet brings no danger of igniting the negative patterns of your past."

Tohma sighed softly.

"Yes," he said, turning his head to meet his counselor's eyes, "I feel much more peaceful inside. But I think that is as much from being away from the palace as from painting. And I have to say that your calm presence in my life has made a tremendous difference, Hiromi. I am very grateful to you for that."

A soft blush rose on the councilor's cheeks.

"Prince Tohma, I am only following my heart and doing the work I am meant to. And besides," he said, turning away, "I am aware that part of the reason you respond so readily to me is because I resemble him. That is why you requested to have me replace the counselor Haru originally selected for you."

"But if the facility head thought for a moment that such a thing would get in the way of my treatment, then he would not have approved the change. You are an attractive man, Hiromi. I would have to be blind not to notice."

He rose from his chair and picked several colorful wildflowers, then moved to where Hiromi stood, looking out over the quiet valley. The counselor kept his eyes carefully averted, following the flight of an eagle across the valley. Tohma bit his lip and moved closer yet, making Hiromi's head turn and his gray eyes meet the prince's again. Tohma handed him the flowers.

"For your office," he said softly, "so you may escape that drab place in your mind when it makes your heart-weary."

"Thank you," said Hiromi, looking down at the flowers, "I appreciate the gesture, but Prince Tohma, if you continue to approach me this way, I shall have to request to be removed as your counselor. You know this is not right."

"What?" asked Tohma, "That I find you attractive? That I wish to show you my respect and gratitude. I have asked for nothing untoward."

"While that is true," admitted Hiromi, "every day, you and I come closer and closer to the edges of propriety. And...the truth is...we both stand to lose something if this continues."

"Does that mean that you do not find me equally attractive?" asked the prince.

"I did not say that," said Hiromi, shaking his head, "Please do not misinterpret me. I cannot look at you through that lens, because to do so, even for a moment, could be destructive to both of us."

He froze as the prince turned and captured him in strong arms, and brought their lips crashing together. Hiromi resisted the first seething kiss, but made the mistake of meeting the prince's golden eyes and felt the world outside the two disappear. He met the second kiss tentatively and the third, warmly. But as the prince released him and followed his eyes out over the valley, Hiromi's expression grew sad.

"I am worried for you," he said softly, "I know I cannot continue to counsel you. This cannot go on. But...I..."

"You care about me," said the prince, returning his troubled smile, "I understand. But you still think that I am only interested in you because of your resemblance to my former spouse. Hiromi, if that was all it was, why would I have offered you your favorite wildflowers? Why would I leave the sakura trees out of the paintings I make for you? I can differentiate between you in my mind. And...it is you that I am attracted to now. It has been nearly a year since my marriage was annulled. Am I to never know love again? Can you never return my affections?"

Hiromi's head bowed and he brought the wildflowers to his nose and breathed in their sweet scent.

"As long as I am a member of the staff here, and you are a patient...especially _my_ patient, I can do nothing that violates the trust placed in me to help heal you."

Tohma felt a shiver pass through him and met the counselor's eyes warily.

"Are you going to have yourself reassigned...because of what I did?" he asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

Hiromi bit his lip and considered the question, then let out a breath and shook his head gently.

"As long as it does not happen again, I will overlook it...this once. I truly hope that we can complete your course of treatment together, Prince Tohma. We have come so far, and crossed so many bridges together. I want to see what happens in the end."

He looked out over the valley, the smile returning to his lips.

"I want to see you released from this place and freed to resume your life. After that, whatever roads you wish to pursue with me...I will consider."

The counselor felt a sudden disturbance in the reiatsu around them and started to turn. But before he could register what was happening, something struck him in the back of the head, sending him tumbling into blackness, the wildflowers falling from his hand as he collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," said Renji in a confrontational tone, "You can't fucking tell me that I'm still growing that much! This kid is about to pop out of me. Any bigger and he's going to be fully grown when he's born!"

"Not to worry, Renji-sama," said Koji, adjusting the tie on his formal kimono, "There is plenty of give in this kimono. I just need to adjust it slightly. Please hold still."

"Hey, first of all, quit with the honorifics. I hate that kind of bullshit. And secondly, I have been holding still the whole time, while you trussed me up in this stiff, itchy straitjacket. I am about to jump out of my skin! Can we do this later? I really need to...well, I don't know if I'll throw up this time or just pee, but I'm full of something that wants to get outta me, like right now!"

"Oh..." fussed the attendant, releasing him from the lovely, but restrictive kimono and helping him into a comfortable yukata, "Very well, sir. We'll finish later, if you prefer."

"Why don't you let me see what I can do with him?" asked a second youth, stepping into the room.

Koji met Kuchiki Torio's eyes gratefully.

"Thank you, Torio-san," he sighed, "Renji-sama seems very flustered."

"Argh! Stop calling me that!" complained the redhead.

"Who is disturbing the peace in here?" Byakuya said, giving Renji a look of mock reproach, "I thought that Koji was conducting the final fitting before the wedding. I just saw Tetsuya, and he looked very well turned out."

"Yeah?" said Renji, giving the noble an uncharacteristic scowl, "Well, "Tetsuya isn't about to pop out a kid any day. His body doesn't look like he swallowed an inflated balloon!"

"Nonsense," said the noble, shaking his head, "Women get much bigger than you are, Renji. I think _I_ was larger than you when I bore Koichi."

"Where is the little rugrat, anyway?" asked the redhead, changing the subject.

"He is having his final fitting for the wedding as well. And after that, we have the rehearsal and dinner."

"Oh, gods..." Renji groaned, "Honestly? I am really happy for Tetsuya and Haru, but...look at me! I'm huge. I'm always either throwing up, pissing or feeling like I have to do one or the other. I have mood swings like a teenage girl. I cry for no reason...or any reason. And when I'm not crying, throwing up or peeing, I'm eating. Anything! Everything! I even ate half your dinner last night. And I hate spicy food. I had a stomach ache all night!"

Byakuya gave him a tolerant smile.

"I did try to relieve it for you," the noble reminded him.

"Yeah, I appreciated the peppermints and belly rub," Renji said, sighing discontentedly, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me another one?"

Byakuya slipped his arms around the redhead and met Torio and Koji's eyes.

"Will you excuse us?"

The two youths glanced at each other and left the room, closing the door behind them. Renji sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Byakuya's embrace as the noble brushed light kisses along the side of his neck.

"Oh, that's a good start," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Byakuya's, and slipping his hands underneath the folds of his clothes.

Byakuya's slender hands peeled back the redhead's yukata and Renji climbed onto the bed and sat with his back against the pillows. He looked down at his swollen abdomen, watching as Byakuya slipped out of his clothes and followed him onto the bed, then knelt between his parted legs, placing his hands on the redhead's abdomen. His reiatsu glowed softly around his opened hands as they gently spread themselves over Renji's belly, caressing him slowly as the noble leaned forward to offer his spouse a kiss. Byakuya's lips left his and he bent to kiss Renji's belly. A helpless smile crawled across the redhead's face at the sight of his usually reserved spouse offering him such a tender expression of his affection. He stroked Byakuya's face with extended fingertips as the noble rested the side of his head on Renji's stomach and gazed up at him quietly, as his hands continued to offer Renji relief from his discomfort.

"Is that better?" Byakuya asked, looking up at him with a tranquil expression.

Renji smiled and tickled his cheek.

"It's great," he said, smiling, "but it would be even better if you would..."

Byakuya caught the smoldering look Renji gave him, and returned it.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, "I thought that you weren't feeling well. And with the muscles and reiatsu in the area in disarray..."

"But...I have a craving," Renji whispered, sliding his fingers under Byakuya's chin and bringing the noble's dark eyes to his, "I have a very intense craving."

"A...craving?" repeated the noble, giving him a soft glare, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Oh," groaned Renji, "You know if I say it, I won't last for five seconds, Bya. I'm sensitive to _everything_! C'mon, just, be a little merciful, here! Help a guy out, ne?"

"Of course," Byakuya said, giving him a gracious nod, "I would never leave a loved one in distress."

"Oh, thank kami!" sighed the redhead.

"As long as he stops harassing his attendant and cooperates completely after this, until after my cousin's wedding."

"Ugh," grunted Renji, "I _knew_ there would be conditions..."

"Well," said Byakuya, "you could pull rank on me, seeing as you _are_ Abarai Renji, Prince of the three worlds and I am a mere noble servant."

"Will you _quit_ that? I hate it when you act like you're..."

"I was toying with you," Byakuya said, smirking and kissing his belly again, "I only tried to coerce you into behaving because you were distressing Koji. He is a newer attendant. Torio is working with him to instruct him, but he is a bit nervous and unsure of himself."

"Okay," said the redhead, regaining his more good natured personality, "Yeah, he's a good kid. I'll try not to drive him crazy."

He let out another discontented sigh.

"I just feel so damned restless all of the time. I am really ready for this to be over already and this kid to be born. I'm looking forward to having my normal body back and being able to walk, eat, sleep and have sex normally!"

"Oh?" said Byakuya, moving forward and giving his beloved a teasing lick, "You haven't enjoyed employing bits of creativity here and there to...ease your discomfort?"

"Huh..." mused Renji, "Well, now that you mention it, I have. But...I really like looking into your eyes when we're making love. And it's been forever since I could do that. Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy to be having our baby, but..."

"I understand," said Byakuya, effectively silencing the redhead as he began a warm seduction.

"Mmmmmmm," moaned Renji, longing to close his eyes, but loathe to miss the beautiful sight of Byakuya, naked and spread out on his stomach, wearing a happy, peaceful expression.

"Oh...!" Renji moaned more loudly, "Kami, I want more...really...like...not this way, but...oh...fuck, that feels good, but, you know what I'm saying, ne, B-bya?"

Byakuya paused and smiled at his flustered lover.

"Say no more..." Byakuya said, lifting himself and moving into position.

He knelt atop Renji, with his legs spread wide, leaning back and balancing carefully on his hands, so that the redhead's protruding belly would not interfere. Renji smiled gratefully, groaning with arousal as Byakuya slowly brought them together. He meant to be more patient, but faced with the beauty of their joining, he couldn't help but move faster, nearly throwing Byakuya off balance. The noble gave him an amused look and moved gracefully with him.

"Oh...hah, I almost...d-don't feel...p-pathetic and...ah...fat anymore," he moaned.

"You are not fat," Byakuya chided him, panting softly with exertion as they continued their lovemaking.

"Ugh...I look...Oh...horri...ble..."

"You look radiant," said Byakuya.

"Oh kami, I want to kiss you for that," Renji chuckled, "But I can't make love to you and kiss you at the same time...N-not possible right...now!"

"Then, we will kiss when your other needs have been met," Byakuya assured him.

Renji moved suddenly, nearly unseating him again, then gasped hard and released. Byakuya's eyes closed and he let the swirl of Renji's heat inside him take him over the edges of arousal and into bliss. He waited until the heavy throbs of orgasm had faded, then crawled off of the redhead and slowly cleaned away the wet evidence of their joining. Renji watched with happy, glazed over eyes, then nearly purred with contentment as the noble returned to his mouth for a warm flurry of Byakuya-flavored kisses.

"Damn...okay," Renji sighed sleepily, "I surrender. I'll be good until after the wedding...and then some. How's that?"

Byakuya smiled and curled into his arms.

"That would be a relief," he said, resting his face against Renji's.

They had nearly drifted off, when a hell butterfly floated into the room and hovered above Renji. The redhead groaned and swatted at the annoying insect, but finally let it land on his fingertip.

"Okay, fine. Have it your way," he grunted, "What's going on?"

"Renji," said the spirit king's solemn voice, "Word has come to us that there has been an incident at the facility where Prince Tohma has been receiving treatment. A counselor was injured, and Tohma has been accused of being involved. We would go to him, but there have been several incidents involving demons near the palace and we are focused on bringing the situation under control. I feel bad tasking you with this, especially considering your history with your brother, but they have asked that a family member come to deal with the situation."

"Fuck..." muttered Renji, his reiatsu flaring, "I don't need this right now."

Byakuya met his eyes calmly.

"I could see to it for you," he offered.

"No way," Renji said, shaking his head, "There's no way in hell. I'll take care of it. You just...concentrate on Tetsuya's wedding. I'll be back after I see what the hell that bastard has gotten himself into."

Byakuya looked as though he wanted to argue, but sighed and nodded briefly, then rose and turned towards the shower.

"I'll be there in a sec," Renji said, sitting up more slowly.

He climbed to his feet and followed Byakuya into the bathroom continuing to mutter unhappily all of the way.


	2. The Accused

**Chapter 2: The Accused**

"Haru?" said Renji questioningly, as he entered the Falcon Ridge Recovery Center, "I thought that Tetsuya and Arashi would have shown up already to take you to Kuchiki Manor for the rehearsal. I mean, you two are the happy couple. You really do need to be there, ne?"

"We will be," Haru said, as Tetsuya stepped out of the counselor's office and joined them, "You see? My lovely husband-to-be is already here."

"But," said Tetsuya, "I thought it best to remain here until the details of Prince Tohma's situation are more clear."

"So, what's the story?" asked the redhead, rubbing his swollen belly absently, "The king's message said that Tohma was suspected of attacking a counselor."

"Yes," said Haru, clasping his hands together somewhat nervously, "You remember, of course, how he was with Byakuya...before."

"Yeah, I wish I could forget, but..."

"Tohma had been making good progress in his recovery. All of us counselors and Unohana taichou were pleased with how well he responded to treatment after coming here from the spirit dimension. Then, a few months ago, a new counselor arrived at the center. He was like Tohma, in that he had once been an abuser. He was molested and abused as a child, and began to visit the same upon others. He was stopped before he could harm anyone too badly, and he went through a course of treatment. When he emerged, he trained to be a counselor, and was accepted and assigned here. He encountered Tohma, and the two seemed to bond quickly. Tohma asked to be reassigned to Hiromi, the new counselor, and although a few of us had some misgivings about the idea, we gave them a probational approval."

Haru sighed and leaned against Tetsuya, biting his lip gently and thinking carefully before continuing.

"The main concern we had...is that Hiromi looks much like Byakuya."

"What?" asked Renji, frowning, "And no one questioned that?"

"Of course we did," explained Haru, "We ran a battery of emotional and cognitive tests to be certain of Tohma's ability to handle such a thing, and he seemed to delineate clearly between the two. And Tohma's recovery continued to move forward, so we ended the probation and allowed the change of counselors."

"So...if he was doing so great," said Renji, "what happened? A relapse?"

"We don't know," said Haru, shaking his head, "All we do know is that Prince Tohma was painting on the hillside. He does this to calm and focus his mind. Hiromi left the center, saying that he was going to speak to Tohma. A short time later, Tohma staggered into the center, carrying Hiromi, who was unconscious, and had been badly beaten..."

Haru met Renji's eyes meaningfully.

"And he had been sexually assaulted."

Renji's eyes darkened.

"Did he admit to it?"

Haru shook his head.

"He hasn't spoken since the attack. He only turned Hiromi over to our healers and allowed himself to be bound and placed in a holding cell. We have monitored him and he seems beside himself with grief. In fact, we wondered at first, if he could be innocent...if someone had done something to both of them."

"But?" Renji asked.

"But...we could find no one else's reiatsu on Hiromi's body. And when we conducted a rape assessment on Hiromi, we found traces of Tohma's semen inside him."

"Well, I guess that pretty much proves it, ne?" said Renji, shaking his head and tightening his lips, "Okay, I will take Tohma back to the Seireitei and have him held in the repentance center until after the wedding. Then, I'll take him back to the palace. The agreement was that if he fucked up, he was out of the program and would go back to the prison at the palace."

Haru sighed sadly.

"We had such hopes for him, Renji-san," he said, looking in the direction of the holding room, "I just can't believe that he had us all fooled so well."

"Yeah," said Renji, "but he's good at that...as we found out when he was putting on a show for us with Byakuya, and beating the living hell out of him behind closed doors. Don't feel bad. I'm sure that you guys did everything you could."

He left the counselor and Tetsuya behind and followed the facility guard into the holding room. They stepped inside together, then Renji turned to the guard.

"I want to speak to him alone."

The guard gazed at him in surprise.

"Are you sure, Abarai-sama?"

Renji flinched at the honorific, but ignored it.

"Yeah, thanks. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I only meant that, in your condition..."

"I said, I can take care of myself," the redhead said, a bit snappishly, "Eh, sorry. Just...thanks. I'll handle him."

The guard nodded briefly, then bowed and left.

Renji approached the bed where Tohma sat, propped up on pillows, his slender wrists bound in kido ropes, tying him to the bed rails. He stared blankly ahead, his eyes and face wearing an expression of utter devastation.

"You want to tell me what happened? How that counselor of yours got beat up and raped, and your body fluids ended up inside him?"

Tohma's lips quivered softly, and his golden eyes blinked.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Tohma asked, his voice soft and oddly choked.

"Not likely," Renji answered, "I'd say that it looks pretty open and shut. But...if you have an explanation, I will listen."

"If you will not believe me, then why should I bother?" the prince asked defeatedly, "You have already convinced yourself I did this thing, so why do you waste our time? I am sure that you have more important things to attend to."

"Yeah, well, our dad ordered me to do this, so don't waste my time fucking around and trying to play games with me. Just tell me your story, and then we'll get out of here."

Tohma nodded briefly and waited as Renji slowly lowered his pregnant body into a chair.

"Congratulations, by the way," said Tohma, studying his brother's enlarged abdomen, "I am glad to see that you and Byakuya are going to have another child. So...he is well, then?"

"Yeah," said Renji, guardedly, "He's fine."

"Then, if that is so, why are you carrying the child?"

Renji scowled.

"Because that's how _we_ wanted it," he snapped, "Enough chit chat. Tell me your story."

"Very well," Tohma said, looking down at his bound hands, "I was out on the hillside, painting, and Hiromi came to see me."

"About what?"

"About my progress, of course," answered the prince.

"Oh?"

"He was happy with how I was progressing, but he did betray a concern that I was overstepping boundaries with him."

"Were you?"

Tohma let out a resigned breath.

"I kissed him."

"You kissed your counselor."

"Yes," answered the prince, "He warned me that if I did such a thing again during my treatment, he would have to have another counselor chosen to assist me."

"Yeah, well, he probably figured out you were using him to replace Byakuya," concluded Renji.

"Actually, he understood that, although his resemblance to Byakuya initially caught my attention, I fell in love with him because of his own unique qualities."

"Right," said Renji, looking unconvinced, "So, how did he end up beaten and raped?"

He was surprised at the pain that flashed across the prince's face at the mention of the counselor's injuries.

"I don't know," Tohma said in a low, controlled voice, "One moment, I was standing beside Hiromi, looking down the hillside, and the next thing I knew, I woke up next to him, and he was badly injured."

"So...you are saying that you...had some sort of blackout and attacked him?" Renji concluded, "I guess that, considering your history, it could have happened that way, ne?"

He was shocked to see tears rise in his brother's eyes and the way Tohma clenched and unclenched his hands as he went on.

"I don't know," he said miserably, "I don't believe I could ever hurt Hiromi. But I have hurt and killed people before. I find it frightening that I have no memory of any of this."

"But you know you must be guilty," said Renji, "How else would your body fluids be inside him?"

Tohma shook his head and sniffed softly.

"I don't know. I can't explain."

"Yeah, well, whether you meant to or not, you hurt that guy."

"Is he going to be all right?" Tohma asked, meeting Renji's eyes warily.

"I don't know what his condition is," he said, looking out the barred window, "But we can ask before we leave."

Tohma nodded silently and sat still as Renji released the bindings on his wrists and allowed him to stand.

"I'm taking you to the repentance center until after Byakuya's cousin's wedding, then I will take you back to the palace prison. And this time, you will stay there for good."

"I understand," Tohma said, lowering his eyes and bowing his head in submission.

He stood quietly as Renji bound his wrists behind him and checked the seal on his powers. He followed the redhead out to where Haru and Tetsuya waited.

"Hey," Renji greeted them, "Are you guys ready to go back to the Seireitei?"

"Yes, whenever you are," Tetsuya confirmed.

"Okay," said Renji, but I wanted to check and see how Hiromi is before I go."

Haru nodded.

"He is in our healing center," the counselor said, "We will wait here while you see him, if you like."

Renji glanced at Tohma.

"Wait here."

He turned away before his brother could answer and walked back to the healing center.

"Ah, Abarai-sama," said the healer, "I heard that you had arrived."

"How is Hiromi?" the redhead asked.

"He is resting comfortably," the healer assured him, "He will make a full recovery, but..."

"But what?"

The healer met his eyes sadly and sighed.

"There is a...decision to be made."

"What?" asked Renji.

The healer nodded in the direction of the door.

"You should speak to him. He will explain."

Renji frowned and turned towards the room that the healer had indicated. He passed through the door, then stopped short, staring and taking in the strong resemblance to Byakuya.

"Hiromi-san?" he said quietly.

The man's eyes opened and met Renji's wearily.

"Abarai-sama?" he queried softly.

"Just...call me Renji," said the redhead, "I came to see how you are. The healer said that you are going to make a full recovery."

"Yes," said the counselor, "I was very fortunate."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, nodding, "but the healer said something about making a decision?"

Hiromi sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Yes," he admitted, "But...before I get to that, I must tell you. I do not believe that Prince Tohma was the one who attacked me."

Renji frowned.

"Come again?"

"I do not think that Tohma attacked me," the counselor repeated.

"And, uh...how is that possible, considering that his semen was discovered inside you?"

Hiromi shook his head in frustration.

"I cannot answer that," he admitted, "Nor can I say how I know. But I feel that he was not my aggressor. For one thing, Tohma was standing beside me when I was struck. If he was the one, it would have been difficult for him to do that."

Renji bit his lip gently, considering.

"That seems kinda shaky," he commented, "Are you sure you just don't want to think badly of him?"

"I have asked myself that," said the counselor, "and I will admit that the feelings I have for Prince Tohma are not appropriate, considering my position as his counselor. But we had agreed not to move in a romantic direction."

"And he seemed accepting of that?" asked Renji.

"He was regretful," said Hiromi, closing his eyes and remembering, "but yes, he accepted that it was not appropriate for us to pursue a relationship at this time."

"And there were no signs that he might be angry or...?"

"No, he accepted what I said. He was anxious that I would resign as his counselor, but I opted to continue to treat him, so long as he agreed not to pursue me."

"And he said that he wouldn't?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any other enemies?" the redhead asked.

"A few," admitted Hiromi, "I was, as you know, an abuser, myself."

"Could one of them have set Tohma up?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," said the counselor, shaking his head, "but I feel that _someone_ set him up. It was too obvious. If Tohma had wanted to hurt me like that, he is crafty enough to cover his tracks...and...he would not have left such an obvious piece of evidence to implicate him."

"You mean the semen?" asked Renji.

"I mean the child," said Hiromi.

"What?" asked Renji, staring at the counselor in surprise.

"Prince Tohma, as a member of the royal family, knows that he is capable of impregnating male or female partners. If he was going to commit this crime and wanted to have any chance of not being removed from the treatment program, he would have been much more careful. But...as you pointed out, his semen was found inside me. And...it was found that a reiatsu chamber has formed inside me, and I am pregnant. Tohma would not have been so careless."

"But he might have been that arrogant," suggested Renji, "Remember that he was trying to put pressure on you to be in a relationship. What better way than to obligate you by getting you pregnant. Unless...you plan to..."

"I will have the child."

"Despite the fact that you were raped by him?"

Hiromi shook his head.

"That has not been proven. And I believe that further investigation will exonerate him."

"But you understand that, based on the evidence, I have to take him back to the palace."

Hiromi sighed and nodded.

"I understand. But...will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

Hiromi took a steadying breath.

"I want to see him."

"Huh..." huffed Renji, "You sure about that?"

"I am sure."

Renji nodded briefly and left the room. He returned a few moments later with the prince at his side. Tohma stood silently in the doorway, looking into Hiromi's eyes warily.

"You...wanted to see me?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," the counselor said softly, "I needed to tell you...I...Prince Tohma, I believe that you are innocent."

Tohma caught his breath in surprise.

"You...do?" he asked softly.

Hiromi nodded.

"I know that you were an abuser before. I understand that. But...you were doing well in your treatment, and despite your lapse in judgment when you kissed me, I believe you were too committed to your recovery to hurt me like that. I thought that you should know that."

"Thank you," the prince whispered, "That means a great deal to me. I wish that it was enough to allow me to stay here with you...but...I have to leave with my brother."

"I know," said the counselor, "But...I would offer you a small bit of hope...to give you something to fight for."

Tohma looked at the counselor questioningly.

"I am pregnant," Hiromi said, making the prince freeze in place, staring, "I am pregnant with your child, and I am going to bear the child."

Tohma put a hand over his mouth and blinked several times, then swallowed hard and met Hiromi's eyes again.

"But...if the child is mine and you know that, then how could I be innocent?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," said Hiromi, "All I know is that I still believe that you are."

Tohma was silent for several long minutes, then he nodded and bowed his head, brushing away a tear that leaked out onto his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered, "But even I cannot tell what really happened. I must leave you. Hopefully, I will be proved innocent. But...if I am not, even so...I am...thankful. You really tried to help me. And...even though I will never see my child's face, it is a comfort to know that my child will exist...and that you will remember me kindly to him or her."

"Tohma," the counselor said softly, "Remember what I said before about being strong and trusting in your fate. I believe that if it is meant to be, we will cross paths again."

The prince smiled sadly.

"I hope very much that is true," he said, turning away, "Farewell, Hiromi. I will not forget your kindness."

The prince silently followed Renji out of the room and said nothing more as they made their way back to the Seireitei. The redhead stole glances at his brother as they walked, his eyes troubled as he thought back to what Hiromi had said.

_There's just enough to leave some doubt. But even so, we can't take any chances. I have to take him back to the spirit dimension. But after that..._

He glanced at Tohma and met his eyes briefly.

_After that, I'm going back for a closer look..._


	3. Echoes of Past Sins

**Chapter 3: Echoes of Past Sins**

**(Warning...non-con sex implied)**

"So were you able to convince Tohma to tell you anything?" asked Byakuya, wrapping a silken yukata around his slender body and returning to the bed.

He climbed in next to the redhead and laid down next to him, rubbing his swollen belly and gently infusing it with calming reiatsu. Renji tried to frown, but couldn't quite manage it as the warmth of Byakuya's hands and reiatsu overcame his discomfort.

"He did plenty of talking...didn't seem to want to hold back," Renji said wearily, "But the guy couldn't tell us anything useful. He claimed not to remember anything. He didn't even try to say he didn't do it."

"And the counselor?"

"He doesn't remember anything after taking a blow to the head. And although it's probably easier for him, not remembering getting raped by the bastard and beaten nearly to death, he seemed really adamant that, although he can't provide a shred of evidence, he thinks Tohma is innocent."

Byakuya's eyes met his appraisingly.

"But you don't agree?" he asked quietly, resting his face against Renji's abdomen and looking up at him.

Renji sighed uncomfortably.

"I can't see how he could be," he answered, unhappily, "Byakuya, they found his semen and reiatsu inside the guy...no one else's. How am I supposed to read that as meaning anything but that he's guilty? I mean, I guess that someone real determined and sorta fucked in the head could have done it and framed him, but the question is, who would do that?"

"Tohma has made more than a few enemies over the years," acknowledged Byakuya, "And some of them are quite powerful."

"Yeah...true," agreed the redhead, "But this, if it's true...it's gotta be someone who's real messed up...maybe someone he's victimized. Except that you are about the only victim he had that didn't end up dead."

Renji grinned ruefully.

"You been committing any heinous crimes lately?" he asked jokingly.

Then, he sobered.

"Bya," he said, looking unnerved, "If Tohma _is_ telling us the truth, and this is someone trying to frame him, then anyone associated with Tohma could become a target."

Byakuya returned his gaze and nodded.

"And that means that you could be targeted as easily as me," the noble pointed out.

Renji sighed.

"Yeah...yeah, as long as I'm like this, sure. But what I was saying was..."

"You're worried about someone harming me," Byakuya said solemnly.

"Hey," said the redhead, pulling the noble into his arms, "If this was Tohma, he's a transcendant, dangerous with or without his powers. And if it's not, then it's someone who overcame Tohma...and that opens up a shitload of really scary alternatives."

Byakuya smiled.

"You want me to be careful," the noble acknowledged, "Very well, I will be. But with Tohma confined to the Repentance Center, it is unlikely that anyone can make another move until he is removed from that place after the wedding, for transport to the spirit dimension."

"Yeah," said Renji, uneasily, "But I'll sleep better once he's out of the Seireitei and back under guard at the palace."

"I think we all will...though, if Tohma is innocent, then it may not be the end of our troubles," Byakuya pointed out.

"Oh..." yawned Renji, "I don't want to think about him anymore. Kami, I need some sleep before the wedding tomorrow, otherwise I'm likely to forget what I'm supposed to do."

Byakuya fed the sleepy redhead another long kiss, then settled on his shoulder.

"I love you," Renji whispered, drifting off, "You know that, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, continuing to rub his belly and infuse it with his reiatsu, "I know that...and that love is gratefully returned, Renji."

"Mmmmph..." the redhead mumbled, slipping his fingers into the noble's silken hair.

Byakuya watched him quietly as he sank deeper into sleep, then rested against his shoulder, listening to the night sounds outside the open garden doors. He replayed in his mind, the conversation he and Renji had just had, carefully considering the details. Despite his attempts to join Renji in sleep, he couldn't put the facts out of his mind. And in the end, he slipped out of bed and back into his clothes, leaving Renji sleeping peacefully in their bed.

He stepped out onto the walkway and searched the area until he located the garden sentry.

"Tsutomu," he said quietly.

"Sir?"

"I want you to double the guards here at the manor until after the wedding."

"Do you suspect trouble?" the guard asked softly.

"I do not know...perhaps," Byakuya answered, "But it is better to be on the safe side, ne?"

"Hai."

He watched as the guard flash stepped away, then looked up at the bright moon, considering what to do. He looked longingly at the entrance to the bedroom he shared with Renji, and considered just going back to bed. But considering what was at risk if his nagging suspicions were correct, he couldn't brush off the restless feeling inside.

"All of the evidence says he is guilty, but the counselor, Renji and I all have doubts. I think that there is only one way to reassure myself."

He glanced back at the bedroom door one last time, then flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohma sat quietly, looking out the slim opening in the cell wall and gazing up at the moon. His heart ached, thinking back to the warmth he had felt when kissing Hiromi, and how he had felt the resistance in the counselor's body weaken and fade as their kiss had progressed.

"I should have known that one like me would not be allowed to fall in love again. I know I do not deserve it, but...Hiromi...such a beautiful, sensitive soul. One imperfect like me, who found his way back from hell and put me on the path to redemption...or so we thought. Was it just a stupid dream, then?"

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I wonder if you are all right?"

He listened to the soft echo of the guards' footsteps in the distance and wondered if he would ever be freed again, or if he would live the rest of his life, locked away.

"But after what I did to Byakuya and the others, who am I to still want freedom? After all, even confined like I was, and in counseling, my inner demons seem to have still gotten the better of me. Though, I cannot remember. Always before, I knew the demon that controlled me...even when it took over and moved me. I feel nothing of that now...only regret...only sorrow."

He turned as the outer cell door clanked open and a cloaked and hooded form moved into the area outside his locked cell.

"Hiromi?" Tohma called softly.

Slender hands rose and pushed the hood back, and solemn gray eyes met Tohma's. The prince froze, staring.

"Byakuya," he whispered, his eyes widening, "Byakuya, why are you here?"

The noble studied him quietly for a moment.

"Renji told me about what happened at the center," he said finally, "And what I heard did not sit well with me."

"So you came, yourself, to see if the demon had emerged again?" Tohma asked, meeting the noble's eyes squarely, "You think that if you look into my eyes, you will know if I am under its control again? Don't bother."

Byakuya looked at him questioningly.

"I cannot tell you what happened," Tohma went on, "I can only say that I am in love with Hiromi and I did not want to hurt him. But...I did not want to hurt you or Naoki or Aika, or any of the rest of the people I victimized either."

"But..." said the noble, "You never had memory loss afterwards. You always knew that it was your hand that wrought that damage upon your victims."

"So," the prince said disbelievingly, "You think that this is something else?"

"I do not know," admitted the noble, "I only know that it seems odd that you remember nothing, nor does your counselor...and that what happened forced Renji to approach you. Renji is close to having our child. This could also be about him. He is also a son of the king."

"So this could be a move against the royal family? Is that what you are saying?" asked Tohma, "I have thought of the same thing, but I do not know of many who have the motive or the ability to do something like this. I was very capably framed, if I am not guilty. I cannot even defend myself."

"Which is what draws my suspicion," acknowledged the noble, "I am going to Soutaichou immediately. I think that, after speaking to you, I am more convinced that the royal family might be in danger."

"Byakuya," said the prince, "do be careful. I honestly don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I understand. I will leave with an escort, and I will have them put you under close protective watch. We are all extremely vulnerable until we at least know who our enemy is."

"Well, the only one I know that's this dastardly is..."

He broke off and made a hiss of warning as a dark figure launched itself through the doorway and crashed into the surprised noble, taking him to the floor. He reacted as he fell, taking hold of his attacker and using his agility and strength to gain the upper position as they landed. He gasped in surprise as a puff of foul smelling gas blossomed between them. He tried to hold his breath and keep fighting, but the compound seemed to pass beneath his skin, flooding his body and weakening him until he collapsed onto the cell floor.

"Byakuya!" cried Tohma, "GUARDS! Someone! Byakuya!"

Byakuya's attacker rose and approached the cell door. A deathly white hand rose and another puff of gas erupted into Tohma's shocked face as the person pulled back the dark hood, revealing an all too familiar visage.

"You!" the prince gasped.

Tohma's face blanched and he backed away as the gas overcame him and he fell to the floor.

"Don't...!" he moaned, struggling to remain conscious, "D-don't...hurt..."

His mind descended into blackness, taking with it a final image of Byakuya's assailant, turning the noble onto his back and striking him repeatedly.

"Don't...please don't...hurt...Bya..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji came awake suddenly as the Seireitei alarms began to sound, with the house alarms rising up to join them. He sat up and reached for Byakuya, only to find that the noble was gone and his nightclothes were on the bed, next to Renji.

"Damn it!" Renji swore, rolling unsteadily to his feet and grabbing a robe.

He burst out into the gardens as a voice rose up over the howling alarms.

"Alert...alert...Prisoner escape from the Repentance Center. All squads alert! A prisoner has escaped from the Repentance Center. Injuries reported. Squads Two and Four, report to the Repentance Center immediately."

"Son of a..." Renji growled, stumbling to the bedroom door, then out onto the walkway.

"Tsutomu!" he cried, "Tsutomu, where is Byakuya?"

The guard met Renji's eyes worriedly.

"He ordered the guards on the manor to be doubled, sir," he reported, "Then, he left the manor. The alarms here went off because an attack on him has been sensed. We are trying to locate him now."

"Don't bother," Renji said, shaking his head, "I'd bet the farm he went to the Repentance Center!"

"What's going on?" Tetsuya's voice cried over the howling alarms.

"It's Byakuya," Renji said, "He went to see Tohma, and I think something bad happened.

The blue-eyed noble whistled for Arashi, and the horse leapt over the fence and cantered towards them.

"Come on," Tetsuya said, turning towards the stallion.

"No!" Renji said firmly, "If this is something bigger, you have to protect Koichi, Rukia, Torio and Haru. I have to get to Byakuya."

"Very well," said Tetsuya, placing a hand on the stallion to steady him as Renji scrambled onto his back, "Arashi, you guard him."

The horse trumpeted and broke into a run, carrying Renji out of the manor and into the streets. He veered nimbly around the curious shinigamis awakened by the alert, and standing out on the street, gazing in the direction of the Repentance Center. Renji kept his eyes trained on the white building as they moved closer. And as soon as Arashi came to a sliding halt at the sentry gate, Renji slid down and flash stepped to the staring guards.

"Is Kuchiki taichou in there?" he demanded.

"Abarai fukutaichou," said the guard, "no one is being permitted into the..."

"The hell with that!" Renji shouted, "I'm the man's fukutaichou, his next of kin and I'm fucking royalty, for kami's sake! Now, answer me! Is Byakuya in there?"

"Yes, sir. We received word from the interior guards that he has been injured. The scene is being secured and Squad Four is with him."

"Then, get out of the way. I'm going in there!"

The guard started to argue, but Renji burst past him and ran through the entry doors. He rushed inside and up the long spiral stairs, panting harshly and loosing a string of obscenities as his abdomen twinged and tightened painfully.

"Hang in there, kid," he said breathlessly, "I have to take care of your daddy. Just don't give me any trouble now."

He reached the top of the stairs and blazed past the guards at the door, sliding to a stop, just short of the fallen noble. Hanatarou leaned over Byakuya, helping the other healers to prepare the unconscious noble for transport.

"Stay back," said one of the healers, "We have to evacuate him to the healing center immediately."

Renji panted heavily and nodded briefly to show he had heard.

"H-hanatarou," he said worriedly.

The youth looked up at him.

"He has been badly beaten," he reported, "and...he appears to have been sexually assaulted."

Renji's hands clenched and his eyes glowed a dangerous red. He glared into the empty cell.

"Where is that bastard? I'll KILL him!" the redhead yelled.

The guard in front of the cell swallowed hard and cleared his throat nervously.

"He appears to have escaped, sir. The Seireitei is being searched, but..."

Renji's head bent in thought and his bit his lip in concentration. Then, he summoned a hell butterfly.

"Regarding Prince Tohma," he said, barely holding his anger in check, "He has attacked Kuchiki Byakuya and has escaped the Repentance Center. I would suggest that the palace guard be alerted. We don't know what his plans are, but we should be prepared for anything."

He sent the hell butterfly winging away, then followed as the healers carried Byakuya out of the cellblock. He moved closer and captured a limp, pale hand, then brought it to his lips as they hurried towards the healing center.

"It's going to be okay," he promised his unconscious lover, "That is the last time that man will ever lay hands on you. He's not getting off so easy this time. I'm going to make him pay if it's the last thing I do!"


	4. The Devil's Hand Moves

**Chapter 4: The Devil's Hand Moves**

**(Much thanks going out to unsigned readers, fanficstalker, GJ and Byakuyafangirl! :) You guys are great! Love, Spunky)**

Byakuya felt warm lips caressing his, and the touch of Renji's rough fingers on his face and throat. It registered then that they were lying in a bed, but that it was not their own. He caught the scent of antiseptic and realized where they were.

_The healing center?_

_Then...did Renji...?_

But moving his hand to find the bump on Renji's belly only proved that the redhead had not yet delivered. He tried to lift his head, but pain fired itself through his body and a vague memory rose in his mind.

_BYAKUYA! Guards! Someone! Byakuya!_

"T-tohma..." he moaned softly.

Renji kissed his forehead, then his lips.

"Hold still, will you?" the redhead said, taking a slender hand in his, "Try to get some sleep. Don't worry. I won't let that bastard near you again. You're safe from him now."

"Renji?" he queried dizzily.

He felt a wave of nausea pass over him and groaned, but managed to stop short of being sick. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering how he could hurt so badly in so many places. A dark, fireshot memory flashed across his mind.

_"Tohma…I am sorry…I…"_

_But the prince had risen up over him and was straddling his body and holding him by the throat. Byakuya shielded himself as well as he could, but being royal born, Tohma's power outstripped his, and after the first few blows, it shattered. Blows with fists and kido seemed to strike him everywhere at once and there was no way to fend them all off._

_"Sir! Prince Tohma! Please, sir, stop!" screamed Torio, dropping the tea tray and trying to pull Byakuya away from the enraged prince._

_"Take your hands off of my spouse!" Tohma yelled, kido exploding from his hands._

_Somehow realizing that the strike would be lethal to the boy, Byakuya shifted his body and absorbed some of the shock. He and Torio were thrown heavily to the floor and Tohma leapt off of the bed, following as Byakuya rose to his knees and pushed his sobbing attendant behind him._

"N-no!" Byakuya gasped, coming awake and sitting up despite Renji's restraining hands.

His body recoiled and a choked cry of anguish escaped him.

"You have to lie down!" Renji insisted anxiously, "They just finished healing you and you were hurt badly. He beat the living hell out of you, for kami's sake! I'm telling you, Bya, he'd better run and keep running. Because the next time I see him, I am going to destroy him!"

Byakuya allowed the redhead to lower him back onto the pillows, then he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling and breathing in short, pained gasps. Renji watched nervously for a moment, then disappeared from his bedside.

"R-renji!" Byakuya panted, turning and climbing to his feet to go after the redhead, "Renji, it...wasn 't..."

His legs shook warningly and pain exploded throughout his body. He managed only a step before collapsing onto the floor. He was unconscious again almost immediately and didn't see or hear when the door opened and Renji returned to the room with Unohana taichou at his side.

"Damn it!" he snapped, "Byakuya! Bya..."

He lifted the noble carefully and laid him back in the bed, then waited as the healer leaned over him and examined him briefly. She placed her hands on his chest and sent healing reiatsu into him, helping him fall into a deeper sleep again.

"Is he going to be all right?" Renji asked, his voice shaking.

"He is going to be fine," the healer assured him, "He just needed a deeper pain block. I hesitated to use one before because he wasn't fully stabilized. But he is stable now."

"He's in a hell of a lot of pain!" Renji insisted.

"The stronger pain block has taken effect now. Do not worry. He is comfortable. And now that he is, we must talk about the early results of the scans I took."

"O-okay," said the redhead, forcibly slowing his breathing and placing a hand on his swollen belly, "What did you find? Was it him? Was it Tohma?"

"All of the indicators point to him," Unohana confirmed, "Although the final confirmation of the semen samples is complicated because yours was present as well as his. It will take some time to complete the full analysis. Still, you and Prince Tohma are the only possible aggressors, and as you have witnesses placing you at Kuchiki Manor at the time of the assault, we can eliminate you as a suspect."

"That's all I need," said Renji, "Soutaichou just wanted to be sure before we mount a manhunt for the guy."

The redhead let out a long, shuddering breath.

"We're going to catch him...and I am going to make sure he never hurts Byakuya again. I was stupid to let him live before. It was like asking for more. And I don't know if I can forgive myself..."

"Do not blame yourself," the healer said bracingly, "And you must try to maintain a better sense of calm about yourself. You are getting close to your delivery date, and the stress is not good for you and your baby."

"I know that," said Renji, "and I will take it easy as soon as that freak is caught. But I can't stop until then, because if I do, Byakuya could end up dead! Tohma almost killed him!"

Renji paused as a hell butterfly floated into the room and paused in front of him.

"Renji-san," said Tetsuya's worried voice, "Word just came from Falcon Ridge. Hiromi, the man who was counseling Prince Tohma, has disappeared from his hospital room at the center. Haru and I have postponed our wedding, and he has gone to the center to find out what he can. I have placed all possible family targets under heavy guard at the manor and have locked it down. Do not worry. We are safe here. But whether Hiromi was abducted or he left on his own, we must assume he is in the presence of Prince Tohma, and therefore, is at risk."

Renji dropped into a chair at Byakuya's bedside and let his head fall into his hands. He exhaled in a shaky sigh and rubbed his face.

"Damn..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Unohana taichou's calm, kind eyes.

"I will personally look after Kuchiki taichou while you follow up on what happened at the recovery center," she assured him, "But I warn you. You must try not to overextend yourself. Your reiatsu is very unsettled, and if you put yourself under much more stress, it could complicate your pregnancy. Do what you must, but move carefully, Abarai-san."

Renji nodded and turned in his chair. He took Byakuya's hand in his and leaned forward, rubbing his cheek gently against the noble's, then kissing him on the forehead and lips.

"You get some rest," he said, fighting back tears, "You're going to be okay now. I promise. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and make sure that guy never hurts anyone again."

Forcing down his discomfort with the idea of leaving his injured husband, Renji left the fourth division and flash stepped across the Seireitei, and out into the Rukongai. He approached the Falcon Ridge Recovery Center, his mind drifting back to when Byakuya had been treated there.

_It wasn't so long ago, but it feels like it's been much longer. We were barely a couple when Tohma tore us apart, but we're too strong now for him to separate us like that again. Still, I do find it strange that he would go off the deep end and attack both of them like this. I guess he's just really screwed up inside. I know that he was really messed up by what his mother did to him, but he has to be stopped before someone gets killed..._

An unsettled feeling came over him as he remembered something else from the time when Byakuya and Tohma had been married.

_"They say that Tohma keeps a dark secret about his past…about his mother."_

_"The queen?"_

_Kisuke nodded._

_"The spirit king's wife…Tohma's mother…was killed. It was said to be an accident. The king issued a statement. He first banned the information from being leaked out of the spirit realm…and then, he declared that there need be no investigation as it was clear there was no foul play."_

_"His wife was killed and he didn't let anyone investigate? And he covered it up? Why?"_

_"Naoki's notes claimed that Tohma was the one who killed her."_

_"What?"_

_"And they said something more. Renji…Naoki said that the queen did not give birth to Tohma…but he wasn't sure who did. Put that together with him killing her…and his probable involvement in the king and crown prince's injury…"_

_"I saw blood on his sword…" Renji said suddenly._

_"What?" asked Kisuke, "When?"_

_Renji sighed._

_"It was the night Byakuya lost our baby…when he came to take Byakuya away…"_

_Kisuke caught his breath and closed his eyes._

_"Then…that makes sense."_

_"What?" Renji mused._

_"Renji…that night…a group of men was found brutally murdered just outside the spirit dimension. I think…I think they may have been Tohma's cohorts…the ones who were helping him. Damn! He failed in his mission to kill the king and crown prince…and he took them out to protect himself."_

A dark feeling passed over the redhead, and he slid to a stop, just short of the recovery center.

_Damn it! Could that be it? Could he be ramping up to something bigger? Would he dare try to kill the king again?_

He bit his lips, thinking, then summoned a hell butterfly.

"Father, I haven't received word about whether you got the message about Byakuya being attacked, in addition to the counselor whom Tohma was seeing. But...I believe that he may be planning violence against you and the crown prince. No one has seen or heard from Tohma since Byakuya was attacked. He could just be acting irrationally because he has lost his mind, or he could be getting ready to move against you. Either way, it's best if you and the crown prince remain on your guard and under protection. I am following up on the disappearance of the man Tohma was seeing. As soon as I know more, I will contact you."

He released the hell butterfly and watched it leave, then continued into the center, where he found Haru waiting for him.

"Hey," he said bracingly, "I'm real sorry about you and Tetsuya having to postpone your wedding."

"It's all right," the counselor assured him, "Tetsuya and I really want you and Byakuya there when we are married, because we only met because of the two of you. So, we are content to wait. We will work our way through this situation and then we can concern ourselves with marriage."

"So, what can you tell me about what happened here? Renji asked.

"Hiromi was here, in his hospital room, last night. But when the morning shift came on, he was missing."

"Were there signs of someone taking him by force? Any signs of violence?"

Haru shook his head.

"No. And that only seems to support the possibility that Tohma returned here after the attack on Byakuya."

Renji sighed.

"What are your instincts on this?" he asked, "Do you think that Tohma took him? That he left willingly?"

"I am not sure," said Haru, "But...if Hiromi left here with Tohma of his own free will, there are a couple of disturbing possibilities. One is that he went with Tohma because he was in love with the man, and let himself be convinced to go."

"We know he was attracted to Tohma," said Renji, "But I wonder if that would have been enough to make him completely trust Tohma like that, when the guy was still under suspicion of attacking him."

"But if he felt that Tohma was unjustly accused, he might have run off with him willingly," suggested the counselor, "Or...another possibility was that Tohma came to Hiromi and Hiromi went with him, meaning to try to stop him. In any case, I believe that Hiromi is very much in danger."

"I agree," said Renji, rubbing his hands over his face, then wincing as pain flashed in his abdomen.

"Are you all right, Renji-san?" asked Haru, "Do you need to see the healer?"

"N-no," the redhead said, shaking his head, "I'll be okay. I just...I need to get back to Byakuya. He's still unconscious. Tetsuya's holding things together at the manor and there's nothing more I can do until we get some idea of where Tohma went. Soutaichou has second division working on that. And Unohana taichou is finishing up the tests that will prove Tohma attacked Byakuya at the repentance center. I can't really do anything more just yet."

"Very well," said Haru, "But if you are going back, why don't you take Arashi? He carried me here."

"No," said Renji, "You still need to be protected. Everyone associated with Byakuya should be careful right now. Tohma is unpredictable. We just don't know what he'll do next. I may be about to pop a kid outta me, but I still have strong enough powers to take care of myself. You and Arashi stay together."

"Very well, Renji-san," said the counselor, "but do take care of yourself. I know there is a lot happening, but you are looking pale. You should rest while you can."

"Yeah," said Renji, rubbing his belly gently, "I will."

He took his leave of the counselor and started back towards the fourth division. Despite his concerns, he made himself proceed at a walk and took slow, steady breaths to calm his nerve-wracked body.

The afternoon was cool and the air around him fresh, the kind of day that would have found him walking in the garden's at Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya's hand in his as they passed through the gardens, or walked the forest trail to the waterfall, where they would linger, kissing and holding each other as they enjoyed the simple beauty of spending uncomplicated and relaxed time together.

_But instead, he's lying in the damned fourth division, beaten to within an inch of his life and having been sexually assaulted by that freaking monster again._

His abdomen twinged again, and he rubbed it as he continued walking. But the nagging pain persisted and seemed to grow worse. A feeling of vertigo passed over him and he shivered softly, though the air around him was not cold. He stopped for a moment and sat under a tree in a small park, rubbing his belly and talking calmly to the baby who grew inside him.

"Look," he said reprovingly, "There's a lot going on right now. So I need you to give me a break, okay, kid? I have to get back to your daddy. And I can't do that if you're making a fuss in there. So...hold still for a bit. I'll check in with Unohana taichou and get you sorted out as soon as we reach the fourth division. Just...just hang in there."

He climbed slowly to his feet, rubbing his lower back and belly again before continuing on his way. He had reached the area of the sixth division and was almost to the fourth, when the feeling of vertigo struck again and a stabbing pain in his midsection made him double over.

_Damn...not...good. C'mon kid, don't do this..._

He tried breathing through the pain, but his dizziness only increased. He heard someone say his name, then the air went black around him and he felt himself falling.

_Shit..._

_Really, not good..._


	5. A Royal Departure

**Chapter 5: A Royal Departure**

**(Another 'Happy Birthday' chapter for alabirdie! Hope you like it! More 'red hot' stuff is on the way. Enjoy! :) Love, Spunky)**

"Renji," Byakuya's voice called, cutting through the darkness and bringing the world back into focus, "Renji?"

The words were muffled, and touched with sleepiness, the way Byakuya sounded upon waking in the morning. Still, the redhead was quick to realize that they weren't at home, but lying in bed in a hospital room at the fourth division. He tried to remember what had been happening before everything had gone blank, but couldn't recall a thing. He smiled at the feel of Byakuya's hand gently rubbing his rounded belly, but then caught his breath and started to sit up as he remembered.

Byakuya groaned uncomfortably and clung to him as he moved.

"Lie down, baka," he scolded the redhead in a shaky voice, "You need to rest. Your reiatsu became unbalanced and you lost consciousness. Tetsuya found you and brought you here."

"Tetsuya," Renji muttered, trying to force his hazy mind to clear, "He was guarding Torio, Koji and Rukia..."

"He left them under the protection of the house guards when you failed to return as expected. He found you collapsed near our division. You are very lucky that it was something relatively minor."

"Y-yeah," Renji said, settling back down and coaxing Byakuya's head back onto his shoulder, "I think I remember something about sitting down and trying to talk some sense into this kid. I got up and kept walking, and then...everything just kinda went blank."

"Well, you and the baby are both all right, thank goodness."

"We're doing better than you," said the redhead, kissing the noble's pale lips and stroking his hair, "It's good to see you conscious, though. I guess we should talk about what happened."

"I know I was attacked and sexually assaulted."

"By _him_."

"That is what Unohana taichou told me."

"But you don't remember?" asked Renji, pulling him closer and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I remember bits and pieces...not much," admitted the noble, I know there was something that struck me as odd about what happened. I remember trying to tell you before. But when I lost consciousness again, it seemed like I lost what little grasp I had on events as they happened."

"Well, don't hate me for being kinda glad you don't remember. I want to kill him for doing this to you...especially after what you did for him, setting things up so that he'd get the counseling he needed. And Haru said he was doing really well in his treatment...right up until he attacked and raped his own councilor. Face it, Byakuya, the guy is really fucked up. He doesn't just attack people, he attacks the ones who are doing the most to help him...the ones who know who he is and what he's done and actually still give a shit about him."

He paused for a moment, biting a his lip uncomfortably.

"That's why you went to see him and didn't wake me to tell me you were going, ne?"

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

"I will be honest with you," he said softly, "I did, at first, in my marriage, try to put my love for you behind me, and to honor the bond between Tohma and me. I had to, because it was the king's right to arrange my marriage to his son, and it was my duty to make it work. I poured effort into that, and as futile as it turned out to be, it did leave something between us, even after we parted ways. But you sensed that, didn't you, Renji? That is why you chose not to move to the spirit dimension."

"Hey, I didn't want you to have to be bumping into him."

"He was in the tower," Byakuya reminded him.

"He was let out sometimes."

"And he was guarded," said Byakuya pointedly, "In any case, you still did not want me to be forced to return to the spirit dimension, even after Tohma left for therapy."

"I thought there might be bad memories," said Renji, "I know he raped you the day you reported to the palace, Byakuya."

"He didn't rape me, Renji..."

"He had sex with you when you didn't want to...when it was against the rules. Byakuya, he raped you, then disgraced you in front of your own grandfather...and stood watching as the king ordered you beaten like a disobedient dog! No...no one would treat a dog the way they treated you. Why would I _ever_ want to see you have to go back to that place?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I won't argue your point of view on things," he said, relaxing against Renji's shoulder, "My own point of view was distorted by my role as a noble servant. I was expected to obey him. And he wanted to have sex with me. Despite the fact that what he wanted was against the rules, I was compelled to obey him, then punished for doing so. Still, regardless of what happened before, things are different, now that you and I are married. As your husband, and a titled prince, I am more protected than I was."

"But I still don't want you, or our kids around those people, Byakuya. Can you really say that you would want Torio and Koichi...this kid, growing up and making nice with the king who ordered you beaten?"

"No," Byakuya admitted, "I do not desire a life at court, not for our family and not for you or me. But as an acknowledged son of the king, and next in line if anything should happen to the crown prince..."

"It's not going to happen," Renji said, stopping him with a kiss, "So don't even go there. My blood may be royal, but my heart grew up Rukon...and I'm not changing that."

Byakuya smiled affectionately and started rubbing the redhead's protruding belly again. Renji studied his tired eyes and the unsteadiness with which he moved and traced his cheek with a finger, bringing the noble's eyes back to his.

"Hey...are you okay? You need another pain block? You're looking kinda shaky."

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, nuzzling closer, "I have all that I need here."

They went quiet for a time, resting in each other's arms and looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"You know Tohma escaped, ne?" Renji asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"I won't let him hurt you again, Byakuya. As soon as I'm stable enough to get out of here..."

"Renji," Byakuya interrupted in a soft voice, "I want you to let the royal guard handle it."

Renji frowned and let out a frustrated breath.

"Look, if it's about the baby, I'll be careful not to overdo it. But I'm not letting that bastard get away with this. I swore after the last time that he..."

He paused as the door opened and Unohana taichou entered the room.

"Is someone disobeying my orders?" she asked, smiling.

"Actually," said Byakuya, "he is only contemplating disobeying your orders, Unohana taichou."

"Well," the healer said, turning her gentle eyes and sweet smile on Renji, and making the redhead cringe, "I am sure I can convince you to rest, ne? I wouldn't want to have gone to the trouble of taking care of you, only to have you lose consciousness, due to your own recklessness..."

Renji's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as a smirk rose on Byakuya's lips.

"I think you had best abandon any thoughts of pursuing Tohma," the noble said, sounding amused.

"You should listen to your taichou," said the healer, "Despite the fact that he usually neglects himself, he is not about to let harm come to you while you carry his child. Now...will you rest willingly, or do you need something to help you sleep?"

"Oh...I'm tired enough on my own," Renji assured her hastily, "I'll be asleep in no time...but, will you check out my husband, here? He's looking pretty unsteady."

"Renji..." Byakuya objected.

"Of course," Unohana said, smiling and nodding.

Byakuya sighed in resignation and turned onto his back, while the healer slowly scanned his body. She finished and gave him a brief nod.

"Well?" asked Renji.

"He is doing well, considering what he has been through. But there is something..."

Renji groaned and rolled his eyes as a royal hell butterfly floated into the room and lit on his finger.

"Sorry, Unohana taichou," he said, frowning.

"That is all right," the healer assured him.

"All right," Renji said impatiently, "What is it?"

_Prince Renji, _said a male voice that Renji recognized as the head of the king's council, _We are sending an armed escort to bring you to the spirit dimension immediately. I understand both that you are encumbered by being with child, and that Prince Byakuya was recently injured. However, an emergency has arisen here. King Tatsuo and the crown prince have fallen in battle, and you must come to the palace at once to take your place as king. We dare not delay, as things are in a precarious state, and we need to reassure the King's Council and Royal Guard Forces that things are still under some amount of control. Please be prepared to leave as soon as your escort arrives...and to prevent panic, please only tell those whom you must._

"Oh my kami..." Renji said breathlessly, his face going horridly pale and his red-brown eyes going wide, "The spirit king and prince are..."

Unohana taichou's expression became troubled and she placed a hand on Renji's shoulder.

"I will leave you and Kuchiki taichou so that you can talk alone before the royal guard arrives."

"Arigato, Unohana taichou," Byakuya said, his worried eyes fixing on Renji.

They watched as the healer left the room, then Renji started to climb out of bed, but paused and put a staying hand on Byakuya's arm as he tried to follow.

"Look," he said softly, "Byakuya, you know that you are in no condition for a trip like this. You were badly hurt. You haven't had enough rest and healing time..."

Byakuya's lips tightened.

"I cannot let you go alone," the noble objected, "Renji, you are going to have our baby soon. You have already been under great stress. You..."

"Byakuya," Renji said, turning back and capturing the noble's lovely face in his hands, Watashi no koi, I love you so much for wanting to stand by me. But, I have to know that you're okay. And as hurt as we both know you are, you are not up to this. I promise you, I will take it easy. I'll take Koichi and the others with me and put them under guard at the palace, so that they will be well protected and you can just focus on getting better. Please, don't fight me on this. You know damned well that I'm right."

Byakuya gave him a tormented look, but forced calm and acceptance into his features. He placed a pale hand over Renji's, where it rested on his cheek and turned his head to kiss the redhead's palm.

"I understand," he said softly, "I will remain here until Unohana taichou gives me clearance to leave. I would insist on accompanying you, however, you have enough to be concerned about. I do not want to add the stress of you having to worry over me, as well. I am healing just fine. And it won't be long until I can join you in the spirit dimension. Just...Renji, be sure that Haru and Tetsuya also go with you. They are still potentially in danger."

"But who will stay here with you?" Renji objected.

"I will be among friends and colleagues, Renji. And I will not leave myself vulnerable. You have my word."

Renji hesitated, looking into his lover's dark, quiet eyes.

"Byakuya, please...be very careful."

The noble smiled.

"I promise you, I will," he assured the redhead.

"Okay," Renji sighed, looking somewhat relieved, and beginning to dress, "Okay...that makes me feel a lot better, knowing that. But, shades, Byakuya! The king and crown prince are...? I mean, how can they be dead? This is crazy! I'm just some kid from the Rukongai. I'm not a damned king! I don't know the first fucking thing about running the three worlds! How the hell do you run the three worlds, anyway? Kami...!"

Byakuya gave him the ghost of a smile and touched his face as he continued to dress.

"You have been to the spirit dimension and you have been given instruction in use of your royal powers, Renji," Byakuya said soothingly, I am certain that with the guidance of the King's Council and the intercession of your father's advisors, you will be all right."

He kissed Renji's lips lightly and looked into his eyes.

"I know you are worried, and that you question your ability to do this, Renji," he said softly, "But...having sought the shelter of your arms many times in these past months as I recovered from what happened to me, I know that our worlds will be kept safe by you. I always feel safe with you."

Renji tied the belt at his waist and leaned over to slip his arms around Byakuya again, and to hold him tightly. He closed his eyes and took slow breaths to calm his pounding heart.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I just hope that I don't disappoint you. I never...not even knowing that I _could_ be made king, thought that it would happen, Byakuya. This is just...insane. It's like the world has turned upside down and..."

Byakuya smiled bracingly and squeezed his hand, then kissed him again, as the door opened and the royal guardsmen entered the room. Renji paused, touched, all at once, by the sadness in their faces, and the slim branch of hope they found in seeking him. Byakuya looked up at him and sought his eyes again.

"Renji," he said, letting go of the redhead, "You may not feel ready, but...you very much are. You have a strong heart and there is much that you protect. And when you protect someone...that person couldn't be in more capable hands. Trust your heart to lead you correctly, watashi no koi."

"I will, Byakuya. And you be careful. When we get to the first division, I'm going to send word back to our division to keep you well guarded here. Don't forget that you could still be in danger."

"I will not take any chances," Byakuya promised solemnly.

Renji gave him a troubled smile and a final kiss and long embrace, then turned away and followed the royal guardsmen out the door. Byakuya's eyes followed him to the door, then after he left, looked out the hospital room window. He was unsurprised when the door opened again, just after Renji had left, and Unohana taichou returned to the room. His eyes sought those of his longtime colleague, and his expression told her that he knew what he was about to hear.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, "Do you need another pain block?"

"No," he said quietly, "I am coping well enough. But...I think that you have not come to me for only that."

"No," the healer admitted, "There is more. But I wonder if you should not wait until Abarai-san returns to..."

"We both know that if the king and crown prince have indeed died, that Renji will not be coming back to the Seireitei, but that we will be moving to the spirit dimension. And with all of the uproar and being so late in his pregnancy, Renji is too overwhelmed to take on any more."

"But what I have to tell you is not something that you want to struggle with alone, Kuchiki taichou."

Byakuya gave her a tolerant smile.

"My father and grandfather did not raise me to be weak of heart. Whatever you have to say, I am capable of managing. And in any case, I think I know already."

He paused for a moment, steadying himself.

"You are going to tell me that I am with child, ne?" he queried softly, "And because both Renji and Tohma's seed was in my body, either of them could be the father."

"I am sorry," the healer said, meeting his eyes sadly, "But we will not be able to determine the father for some time. Because of this, and also because of the attack on you, I will offer you the option of ending the pregnancy now."


End file.
